Knocked Up
by theweakking
Summary: I never felt bad for knocked up teenagers. That is... until it happened to me. Total AU. Just for fun. JOHNNY/PONYBOY Slash.
1. Week Three: Warning Signs Start

Knocked Up

Summary: I never felt bad for knocked up teenagers. That is... until it happened to me. Total AU. Just for fun. Johnny/Ponyboy Slash.

Chapter One

Week Three: Warning Signs Start

I never felt bad for knocked up teenagers. There were so many at school with me, Soc and Greaser, and I just figured out ways that it could be their fault. Should have used a rubber, shouldn't have been drinking or drugging, shouldn't have left their drink alone at a party. There were just so many way to stop it.

I never felt bad when I saw them crying outside. I didn't feel sorry for them because it was their fault and they had to get over it.

I felt this way till it happened to me.

Really I should start from the beginning. I'm gay. Not noticeable, because I kept it from everyone for a long time. Well everyone, but my long time boyfriend, Johnny Cade.

He didn't seem gay either, but he hid it well and no one would even dare to think of him as gay.

When I told him I was gay he spent a few days away from me and the gang to think it all over for himself. He came back to me one day at school to talk. It was at lunch and I was doing some homework for History.

"I thought about it," he whispered softly. His voice was already so low it was hard to hear him in the noisy lunchroom.

"And?" I asked, trying not to sound hopeful for his acceptance. Even if it was all that I wanted.

"And I think that I like you," he muttered, not looking at me.

"What?!" That was way more than acceptance.

"Shhhh!" He hushed quickly, looking around to see if anyone noticed my outburst. "I like you," he whispered again.

"You mean as a boyfriend?" I whispered, getting closer so we could talk.

"Yeah, but I just want to try this gay thing out and why not with me best friend?" Johnny explained, smiling at me.

I felt my heart drop a bit. What if he didn't like me? What if he turned out to _not_ be gay? What would I do?

We dated secretly for a long time after that, going slowly. Johnny made all the moves that the "guy" in the relationship would. Our first kiss was on my couch while we were watching the news late one night. It was about three weeks after we got together.

I leaned on Johnny, feeling safe with my brothers already in bed and the others out at a party.

Johnny had his arm around me, holding tight to me. He always knew when I was cold at night.

"Ponyboy," Johnny muttered into my ear softly.

"Hum?" I was falling asleep against him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked after a moment.

I looked up to him to see if he really meant it. He looked like he did so I nodded.

Our lips connected for no longer than three seconds before he slowly pulled away.

I blushed and leaned on him again, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Sleepy?" Johnny asked, playing with my hair.

I nodded and we went to bed.

That was just the first kiss. He also made the first move to making out. It was so new to me and it felt so weird.

When we were done with our first make out and put my chin on his shoulder.

"That feels weird," I said into his ear softly.

"Yeah," he said, "It'll get better. I promise,"

Well that was a long time ago and about two weeks ago Johnny and I decided to go farther with our relationship. It was scary, so scary. It hurt, but I loved it and so did he. It was the first time he told me he loved me.

I laid in bed with him after we finished cleaning up most of the evidence from the activity. I had on my night clothes and he had on his jeans.

It was in the middle of the day, while everyone was gone. We'd taken the chance of someone walking in on us, but it was so worth it.

Johnny kissed me on the head, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," I said. I had cried when we started, I mean sobbed. It was really embarrassing, but Johnny didn't seem to mind. He talked me through the pain.

Johnny nodded and held me tight.

We sat there, quiet for a while longer.

"Ponyboy," Johnny said slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over to him.

"I love you," He muttered softly.

"Really?" I said, excited to hear the words pass his lips. Word's I'd been waiting to hear for a long time. Months.

"Yeah," he answered with a small smile.

I hugged him quickly, squeezing tightly, "I love you too," I said quickly.

"I can tell," Johnny joked, hugging me back.

That was only two weeks ago ant things were starting to feel weird with me. My nipples were getting really tender. I figured this out when Dally playfully slapped me in the chest and I was in pain for a long while, not that I would let him know that. Ever since then I just felt really hungry and sore.

But something very strange happened on day when I went to the bathroom at school. I'd been having some bad cramps in my stomach that I'd never had. They went away soon after they came. This happened every hour or so. But, I felt like my underwear was wet so I went to the bathroom after lunch. I went to one of the dirty stalls for more privacy than the open urinals had. I got ready to do what I needed, but when I pulled my pants and underwear I saw spots of blood.

I gasped and leaned against the wall, covering my mouth with my hand before I screamed. It was blood and there was only one place it could have come from. I needed to calm down before I puked. I was feeling nauseas.

I finally calmed down and checked everything out quickly, I had to get to class.

When I was finally okay and just ready to forget about it I did my business and left the bathroom to go to track practice.

It wasn't a normal practice. I was cramping up and feeling dizzy the whole time.

"Curtis! What are you doing out there boy?!" The coach yelled as I lost my third race.

I was normally one of the fastest runners, never losing against my team mates.

"Sorry, Coach. Just a little sick," *I told him, catching my breath.

"Well you better get all this fixed before the meet on Friday," Coach said with a disapproving look.

"Sure thing, Coach," I muttered, getting some water. I relaxed for a few minutes, sitting on the bench while the other ran a bit.

"All right, break's over, Curtis," Coach called over to me.

I jumped up, feeling dizzy, but I had to do it anyway. I ran into the group, falling a bit behind them.

All the movement was making me feel sick. I trotted on anyway, trying to forget about it.

All at once I couldn't stop myself. I stopped and puked, falling to my knees as I did.


	2. 810 weeks: Eating Habits

_Chapter Two _

8-10 weeks: Eating Habits

I puked every morning for two weeks after that day at track practice. I went back to school after three days. I hated staying out of school, it was boring and make up work was hard to do while I tried to keep up with that day's activities. Darry also hated it when I stayed out. The state always came by if I was out for even a day. That meant he had to stay off of work to stay with me, though we both know that I could stay alone.

The spots of blood were still randomly coming. I got used to it after a while; it's not like it hurt or anything. The only thing I was worried about was someone else seeing. They would really freak out and go too far into it. I didn't want to have to go to the doctor anyway. It was okay. I was okay. So, to make sure that no one would notice I started washing my underwear at midnight. By then Darry was out for good. I never had to worry about Soda, he slept through everything. The only person I had to worry about was Johnny.

Johnny stayed over sometimes. He slept out on the couch to keep our secret. The others would find it weird if I asked Soda if he could sleep on the couch so that Johnny could sleep with me. Johnny was okay with sleeping on the couch, but he was a very light sleeper. There was nothing I could do about that.

One night I was walking back to my room after I put everything in the washer. It was a loud machine and I hated it for that.

"Ponyboy," I heard from over at the couch. I looked over and saw Johnny sitting up and watching me.

"Johnny, it's late… Did I wake you?" I knew I had. What else could have?

"Yeah, what are you doing?" he asked. He knew what I was doing, but I knew what he meant was "why".

A lump grew in my throat. How could I explain what I was doing? Johnny would ask more questions and soon I'd have to tell him about the embarrassing bleeding.

"Washing clothes…" I told him.

"Why at this time of night? You should be asleep," Johnny told me, "You have school in the morning,"

"Don't be Darry," I muttered, wishing I hadn't said it at all.

"I'm sorry," he muttered after a few seconds.

"No, it's okay. I'm about to go back to bed," I told him, "I just remembered that I needed some clothes for tomorrow," I lied, smiling at him.

Johnny nodded, knowing I was lying.

"Good night," I muttered, getting closer to show that I wanted a hug or a kiss.

"Night," Johnny smiled and kissed me softly.

We broke apart and went to bed.

I laid away for a few minutes beside my sleeping brother.

Soda slept a lot those days. He told me it was his favorite thing to do. I knew why. It was my favorite thing before Johnny and I started dating. It was so time didn't go by so slowly. So painfully. Only Darry didn't do that cause he didn't have the time to sleep like we did.

I laid, staring at him, for a while before I felt like I really needed sleep. I slowly drifted to sleep, dreading the feeling I got every morning.

MORNING

I woke up around four in the morning with a horrible stomach ache. It had been happening a lot. Every morning it was horrible. I had to lay in bed for a good hour. But it would go away and everything would be normal. Well for the time.

But, either way I got up around five and got a shower.

Johnny was still sound asleep on the couch when I got out of the shower. I smiled at him and put a blanket on him. He never seemed to need it at night but by morning he was shivering. I looked around before I kissed him on the head and went to my room to get dressed for school.

I got dressed quickly and grabbed my bag.

Soda and Darry were already at work that morning. Soda went in for one of the other workers for some extra cash and Darry had a long drive to get to the house he was working on. This meant I had to walk to school.

Walking to school meant walking through town. There were some cool places around town, but one stuck out to me that morning.

The ice cream shop.

I wanted chocolate that morning and I didn't know why, but the need was so bad that I had to go in and buy some.

So, for the rest of my walk to school I was eating chocolate ice cream, but for some reason it wasn't satisfying. I wanted something else, something bitter-ish.

I shrugged the feeling off and threw the rest of the cone away when I got to school.

School went horribly. My stomach hurt horribly all day and I puked more than ever. My teachers wanted me to call Darry to come get me and every time I had to explain that he was out of town working that day. So, I stayed in the nurse's office till lunch.

"Are you sure you can eat?" the nurse asked, when I got my stuff together.

"Yeah, I'm starving," I answered, getting up and going to the lunch room.

I went to the lunch room and sat with the track team. I was friends with some of them, but not all.

For lunch we had cheese burgers and chocolate ice cream.

I sighed when I looked at the ice cream. I wanted something more with it, but what more could I do with it? I looked at my burger and got a great idea. The cheese wasn't totally melted on so it would go great on the ice cream.

I put the cheese on my ice cream and I was fantastic. It was exactly what I wanted.

"Dude… Did you just eat that?" Mike asked me.

Mike was an ass. He was the 'coolest' guy on our team. I hated him and he kept getting into my business.

"Yeah," I answered, eating more.

"That's gross, man," he commented, snarling at me.

I rolled my eyes and kept eating. If I cared what Mike thought I would have been dead by then.


	3. 1012 weeks: Doctor Visit

A/N: I am perfectly aware that boys do not get pregnant. Anything the doctor uses is researched and was made back then. Look it up. And I'm sick of people reviewing "Boys don't get pregnant," Oh wow! I didn't know that! /rolls eyes

**Chapter Three **

10-12 weeks: Doctor Visit

The puking was slowing, but I still did it every morning. Darry was getting worried and got me a doctor's appointment set up.

"I don't need to go to the doctor, I feel fine," I told him as I got ready for school.

"You throw up your breakfast every morning. You're going," he said, putting the dishes in the sink.

"I don't need to," I said, picking up my school bag.

"It's at four, I've got to work. I'm sure you can go on your own," Darry said, kissing me on the head.

I sighed and left.

I hated going to the doctor. My doctor sucked and he hated me cause every time I went I threw up all over him or hit him. Well I only hit him one when we got my first physical done when I was thirteen.

"Mr. Curtis everything seems in order. Now for the last part will you please drop your pants and underwear for me?" he asked, putting some gloves on.

I did slowly. "W-what are you doing?" I asked as he came closer to me.

"It's just a check up," he answered, reaching down and grabbing my balls. "Now cough,"

I was red hot with anger and embarrassment. "Let go," I muttered.

"Just cooperate," he said, not looking at me.

"I said LET GO!" I yelled, punching him in the face.

Okay, that was one of the most embarrassing trip to the doctor. But the worst part was facing my parents.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! What were you thinking?!" Mom screamed when we got back home.

"He touched me weird!" I said, defending myself.

"It was a check up, son!" Dad yelled.

"You always said not to let anyone touch my 'no no spots'. He touched them!"

And as we were fighting in the living room Darry and Sodapop were laughing their asses off in the kitchen.

Was that not a good enough reason to get another doctor? I guess not cause I was still stuck with him.

I went to school and it was the same thing as always, but during track practice I was getting slower and slower. The coach was getting sick of it and kept sitting me out on the bench.

"What is wrong with you, Curtis! We have a big meet on Friday and I don't want you screwing it up. You're usually my best runner," he yelled, looking down at me.

I sighed, "Sorry Coach, just not been feeling well," I muttered.

"Well got to feeling good. You're our winner and what do winner's do?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Win," I answered.

"Correct. You could really make a name for yourself. Just like your brother did. Make Curtis the leading name again, kid," Coach said, slapping me on the arm.

"Okay, Coach,"

He never understood that I wasn't Darry. He was the football coach as well as track and he wanted to watch me become another Darrel Curtis. I wasn't Darry, I was Ponyboy Curtis. I didn't have as much fame nor did the girls throw themselves at me. Not that I wanted them. But the part that got to me was that I would never be Darry. I would never be as good as him and I would never make Curtis the leading name again.

Practice couldn't end fast enough for me. When it did I didn't have long to get to the doctor so I had to take a quick shower and get dressed and run to the office. I got there and sat in the waiting room for a few minutes before the nurse called me back.

I sat in the little room with the fat nurse for a little while. She took my blood pleasure and tempter.

"What is the matter?" she asked, writing everything on a clipboard.

"I've been throwing up for about two months. But mostly only in the morning and the rest of the day I'd feel okay aside from some stomach cramps," I answered, leaving the blood spots out for the doctor. I didn't feel comfortable about telling the nurse.

She gave me a strange look, but nodded slowly. "The doctor will be here shortly," she said, leaving as quickly as her stubby little legs would let her.

I sighed and looked around at all the paintings in the room. Lots of church stuff. A cross here and the Virgin Mary there. It was as boring as it sounds.

The doctor finally came in like a billion years later. Doctor James, the ass whole.

"Well, well Mr. Curtis. Long time no see. What seems to be the problem?" he asked, sitting him his chair and going over the notes.

"For the past two months I've been puking every morning, but I feel better during the day most of the time. But during the day I would have horrible stomach cramps and sometime I have spots of blood in my underwear," I muttered the last part.

He stared at me for a long while, "You're lying," He said, putting the clipboard down. "Do I have to call Darrel and tell him that you are here wasting my time with your lies?!" he yelled.

"I'm not lying! Do you want to see the blood?!" I yelled, unzipping my pants. I didn't want to have to show him, but I had to know what was happening to me.

"Okay, wise guy. Show me the blood!" Doctor James yelled back.

I unbuttoned my pants and pulled my pants and underwear down, covering myself. My underwear was dotted with spots of blood.

"My lord…" he gasped, looking closely.

I felt that he was too close. Much too close for my comfort.

"I'll be… Mr. Curtis, have you been having cravings for strange foods?" he asked, getting up.

I pulled my pants up and nodded. "Yeah… Cheese and ice cream," I answered slowly.

"I'm gonna set up an appointment with a… special doctor to give you and exam that I'm not authorized to give you," he said writing something down on paper. "Be back here tomorrow around eight in the morning. Doctor Henry should be here and he'll give you the exam,"

"W-will it hurt?" I asked, taking the paper that I had to give to Darry.

"No it will not hurt," he answered.

I went home after that, confused with what was going to happen the next day. I sighed and stopped to get ice cream to take home. It was a big box, the biggest I could afford and we had some cheese at home for me to eat.

I got home and put it in the freezer.

No one was home and they wouldn't be for a while. Soda got off at seven that night and Darry got off at six.

I wanted Johnny to come over so I went to the phone and dialed his number. I let it ring twice then hung up quickly. It was something we made up a few weeks before.

"Okay, Ponyboy I got to go home," he'd told me one morning before I went to school.

"No, don't," I said, grabbing his arm.

"I'll be okay, Pony," he said with a fake smile.

"Why do you go back to them? They don't deserve you," I said, closing my bed room door so that no one would walk by on us. I hugged him, "I want you to stay with me,"

"They need me, Ponyboy, you know that," he said, hugging back.

"They're so mean to you," I muttered kissing him on the cheek.

"I know, but if you need me just call the house and hang up after two rings. I'll find a way out and be here as soon as possible," he told me, kissing me softly.

And we did that from that day forward.

I sat on the couch and waited for him. It took him about fifteen minutes usually. If he was being beaten then it would take a little longer. I sighed at the thought. But I would be there to clean him up and help him.

Johnny never trusted the doctors at the hospital. He only went after the church fire and that was it. Even when he was really sick the only thing he did was come to my house and we would take care of him the best we could. He'd been near death too many times. He just couldn't bring himself to trust a new person.

He was over soon and came to sit beside me.

"He, Ponyboy," he said, smiling. He was okay, no bruises or anything that wasn't already there.

"No one's home," I said, leaning on him.

"Okay, then. Hey baby," he rephrased and kissed me on the head.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I went to the doctor," I told him.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" he asked.

"I have to go back tomorrow," I answered. "Get some special test,"

"Are you okay? Did they say what they think?" Johnny asked quickly.

"I'm okay and no, they didn't say anything about it," I answered. "Please, don't worry about it,"

Johnny nodded, but I knew he would still worry.

I kissed him slowly, putting my arms around his neck.

We didn't get time alone anymore. There was always someone around and both of us weren't ready to tell everyone who we really were. But, it was okay. I knew he loved me and he knew I loved him. We didn't have to fool around to know that.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Darry took me to the doctor that morning, calling into work. He called the state too, telling them that I was out for a doctor's appointment and it would not be necessary to come by that night and check on me. They would anyway. They always did.

"Are you gonna be okay back there by yourself? I'll go back with you," Darry said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not a baby. It's just a check up," I said, smiling.

"Okay, whatever you say," Darry said, pushing me playfully.

I was called back soon and a new doctor was there with Doctor James.

"Ponyboy, this is Doctor Henry and we're gonna give you an obstetric ultrasonography. Lay down on this and we'll prep you," he told me, patting the table like thing.

I did what he said and looked up at the ceiling.

Doctor Henry pulled my shirt up and I got nervous. What were they gonna do to me?

"This will be a little cold," Doctor Henry said, putting some kinds jell on my stomach.

I flinched and shivered.

The new doctor put some strange thing on my stomach, where he put the jell, that was hocked to a big machine with a small monitor.

I laid for a few seconds then he gasped.

"Doctor come look at this. It's amazing," Doctor Henry said.

After that they wouldn't tell me anything. They just cleaned me up and went to get Darry from the waiting room. They talked quietly in the corner while I sat on the table thingy.

"Pregnant?!"


	4. 1012 Weeks: Doctor Visit Part Two

_Chapter Four _

10-12 Weeks: Doctor Visit Part Two

"P-Pregnant?" I whispered to myself slowly.

They didn't hear me, not that they were saying anything.

I couldn't be pregnant, boys don't get pregnant. It was impossible, they were lying. It had to be a joke.

"Why are you lying?!" I yelled, looking at them.

"We're not lying, Ponyboy. We need to take a few more test to see how this could have happened," Doctor Henry said, coming back over to me. "It's quite amazing really. Historic," he said almost to himself as he put his hand over my stomach.

"Historic? My baby _brother_ is pregnant!" Darry yelled, making the man jump.

I'd done it. I'd pissed Darry off. He was humiliated by me. He didn't want me to be his brother.

"Calm down, sir. Now do we have your ok to do a few tests on him to figure everything out?" Doctor James asked, handing him a clipboard.

Darry sighed and went through everything, "Ponyboy… This is up to you," he said, handing me the clipboard.

I wasn't really reading any of it; I just looked at it and tried not to cry. "I…I just don't know right now…" I muttered, putting it down.

"Ponyboy, if we could do these test we could help you," Doctor James said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Will the baby…" I stopped, why was I even buying this? There was no baby. There couldn't be.

"We're hoping that the baby will be healthy. I don't see any reason why not," Doctor Henry said, writing down a few things.

"How about the fact that I'm not a girl?!" I yelled, feeling the tears come. "Drop the joke… please…" I begged. "It's not funny…"

"I wish that I was joking, son," Doctor James said, sitting beside me.

I put my face in my hands. "Do the test…" I muttered.

IN THE TRUCK

Darry drove silently, trying to take it all in.

I was doing the same, but trying to wake up from the horrible nightmare.

"Ponyboy, I'm not mad at you," Darry said, not looking away from the road.

I looked at him and nodded a little, not wanting to talk because my voice would crack.

"Who have you been with, Ponyboy?" he asked, "It must be with a boy,"

"I don't want to say," I said with a cracking voice.

"Don't cry, Ponyboy," Darry muttered. "It will be okay. Just tell me,"

"Johnny," I whispered. "But he wouldn't want to be with a freak like me," I sobbed.

"Ponyboy, I'm sure he wouldn't do that," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't stop sobbing. I was a freak and I would never be the same. Johnny would leave me and the guys would beat me up, probably killing the baby. What if I was killed for this? What if word got out and someone killed me?

"Ponyboy, breathe!" I heard Darry yell.

I hadn't been breathing, I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't breathe. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Ponyboy!"

I felt the truck jerk, he had stalled the tuck.

"Ponyboy, stop it!"

My hearing was going and I leaned on him. Darry's strong arms were holding me tightly.

That's the last thing I could remember before I blacked out.

'I must be dead…'

LATER

I woke up in my bed. It was dark. I didn't know how I got there; I couldn't even remember going to sleep at all. I sat up and looked around, beside me was Sodapop. It was like normal. Maybe it was all a dream.

I put my hand on my stomach and could still feel the cold from the jelly at the doctors. It never happened, had it? It couldn't have. It was all messed up. Just a dream. More like a nightmare.

I got out of bed to go see Johnny in the living room. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing jeans. It was so weird. I never slept in my jeans. I went out to the living room and saw that Johnny and Darry were talking.

My stomach turned.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" Johnny asked, looking at me.

"No," I answered, going over to him.

"Ponyboy, Darry said that you need to talk to me. What is it? Are you hurt?" Johnny asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Darry got up and went off to the kitchen to leave us alone.

"Johnny, do you really love me?" I asked, in a whisper.

"Of course I do," he answered, putting his hand on the back of my neck to comfort me.

I didn't know how to tell him. Once I did there was no going back. He might have broken up with me. I didn't want Johnny to live. I'd kill myself if he did. I needed him more than ever.

I opened my mouth, but it was dry. I closed it again and felt the tears spring in my eyes again.

"Ponyboy, baby… don't cry," Johnny said, getting worried.

"I-I can't help it, you wouldn't believe me, Johnny," I said, letting the tears fall.

Johnny hugged me tightly, "Please don't cry," he said in a soft tone.

I put my face into his neck, sobbing quietly. I hugged him close and wouldn't let go.

"It's horrible," I whispered.

"I'll love you no matter what," Johnny said, stroking my head.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"Wh-what?" Johnny asked after a second.

"Pregnant," I said louder. "I'm pregnant,"


	5. 1012 Weeks: Johnny and Answers

Chapter Five

10-12 Weeks: Johnny and Answers

"Pregnant?" Johnny asked. He didn't know what to think. My sobbing convinced him that I wasn't lying, but it was all too crazy for him to believe. I didn't know if he could ever believe. Would he laugh at me?

I was scared that he'd be mad at me. Johnny hated to be lied to, but I wasn't lying. Would Johnny hit me? It wasn't like him, but I'd never seen such a look on his face. He was surprised and confused at the same time.

"Ponyboy," Johnny said, looking into my eyes.

Such a rare thing. Johnny never did that unless it was important.

"Y-Yeah?" I choked out.

"This is crazy," he said, "Where'd you get an idea like this?"

"The doctors told me. That was the test I had to get this morning," I told him quickly, "Please believe me. I know it's hard, Johnny but it's the truth," I said, taking his hand. "Please Johnny," I begged. I wanted him to believe so badly. I needed him to.

Johnny sat, speechless. His eyes were wider than usual. He still looked as handsome as ever. It was a really bad time to be thinking about that…

I squeezed his hand harder. I wanted him to say something. It was like I'd die if he didn't say anything soon.

"How?" he managed to finally ask.

I was relieved, but didn't know how to answer. How? I never got that answer myself.

"I don't know," I muttered, "I wish I could know,"

Johnny nodded, putting his arm around me.

"You still want me? " I asked, leaning on him.

"Of course. I told you that I love you no matter what," Johnny said, holding me tightly.

I smiled and closed my eyes; feeling existed from all the crying.

THE NEXT DAY

I went to hospital for some test. I was knocked out for the most part. By the time I was done, that night, I was pronounces two months and three weeks pregnant.

" From what we know the baby is healthy," Doctor Timber told me, looking over some papers.

Doctor Timber worked with Doctor Henry. There were many other doctors that worked with me, some from other countries, but they were the main two. The others just worked with me.

There was no news to anyone about me, only the people I'd told and the doctors knew. I was relieved.

"So how did this happen? Can you tell?" I asked, watching him.

"You were born with woman parts on the inside. This means there is no way possible for you to get a woman pregnant, if you ever changed your mind about being gay. You have a uterus and two ovaries. You're uterus is connected to your anus. It is only a slight mutation," he answered.

Slight mutation?! How could he make it sound so small? It wasn't like I was born missing a finger nail. I was having a baby! A boy was having a baby!

"What about when it's born?" I asked. I couldn't find the right words to ask the question so I just stuck with, "How?"

"Caesarean section," he answered simply. Like this was a normal situation. "We will go into surgery on your due date and cut your stomach open to take the child out," he explained. "We'll have you on the best pain medicine and the… father can be there,"

I nodded, "Well, I can go home?" I asked.

"Yes, you do not need to leave the house as of now. We've already sent a letter to the school telling them you have a very contagious virus and will be in the hospital for the next year. There will be no visitors. It's like a disease from Africa or something. We haven't put finality on the sickness," The doctor explained. "You can leave now,"

I nodded and got up, grabbing my jacket.

HOME

I went home and decided that it was time to tell everyone else.

Everyone would be there that night, I knew they would. They all came over every Friday night to be feed. They were just like begging dogs by then.

I got home and went to change clothes. I was getting uncomfortable in my jeans.

"What did the doctor say?" Johnny whispered to me right when he got there.

The others were there too, so he had to whisper the question.

"The baby's healthy and they think that I should stay home for a complete year for it all to be normal. At least my appearance will be," I told him in a quiet tone.

"What about… birth?" he whispered, sitting at the table with me.

"Caesarean section," I muttered. "I'll explain later,"

Johnny nodded and dinner started.

There was lots of talking and laughing, but Johnny and I could barely concentrate on they're conversation.

I finally got the courage to tell them.

"Guys…."I said, looking around. "I got to tell you something and before I do, I'm not lying,"

"Are you okay, Ponyboy?" Soda asked, immediately.

"I am now," I answered, "But this is going to be unbelievable, but please believe me. I'm not lying."

"Go on and tell us," Dally said, getting tired of all the talking.

"I'm pregnant," I said, loudly so that they could all hear.

"What?" Two-Bit asked quickly.

"I am. I went to the doctor and I've been through test. I'm two months in," I answered.

"How?" Soda asked after finding his voice.

I decided to just explain to them everything I knew. How I got pregnant. Who the father was. How I would have the baby. I was just ready to be at the point where I wouldn't have to explain anymore.

They seemed to believe me after a while of talking it over. They all had so many questions. Many that I couldn't answer. The best part was that no one seemed like they were angry over it, it surprised.

"And a really important thing is that you can't tell _anyone_," I said. "Everyone should think that I have a virus that is _very_ contagious,"

They all nodded.

It went way too well, but I couldn't ask for a better reaction.


	6. 1518 weeks: Growing and moods

_Chapter Six_

15-18 weeks: Growing and moods

I was getting bigger and ate way more than I used to. I felt so fat and repulsive when I looked in the mirror. No amount of running could make it go away. It never would. I was stuck being a fat, ugly, pig for nine months.

My moods had also been changing quickly. I would be happy then mad two seconds later. Other times I would be really horny then I wouldn't want anything to do with Johnny. I didn't even try to understand it, but it really shot my nerves.

Johnny was never one you yell and argue, but I really could push his buttons. It didn't take much for us to get at each other. Johnny would start out trying to keep from yelling, but he would end up yelling almost louder than Darry ever had. He was really saving his voice up all those years.

Now don't get me wrong, Johnny never raised a hand to me. He would never hit me and I would never hit him. It was just arguing over the stupidest stuff and I couldn't blame him for yelling. Both of us were just stressed.

"I just don't understand how you can get so mad _all the time_!" Johnny snapped as we stood at opposite sides of my bed room.

"Maybe it's because I'm growing a baby, Johnny! Don't that in a while?!" I yelled.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Do we have to go into this again?!"

"Yeah, because you can't get it through your head!" I answered.

"I'm sick of hearing it, Ponyboy. I sick of it!"

"I don't care! This is _your_ fault!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Johnny snapped, glaring daggers at me.

"You got me pregnant," I answered, "If you have just pulled out we wouldn't be doing this!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know I had to worry about my BOYFRIEND getting pregnant!"

"I didn't either!"

"Then how is it my fault?!"

Before I could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Guys, dinner is ready," we heard Soda say in a soft voice.

Soda didn't like it when we argued like that. He thought it was too much for us. He told me that I shouldn't get so upset cause it would mess with the baby and Johnny just didn't need to be yelled at.

There was a part of me that was scared of Johnny when we argued. Part of me thought that he would hit me, like his dad hit him. Because his parents were abusive it was likely that he would be too. I kept pushing my luck anyway. Johnny never hit me, or made a move to do so.

I was sure that Soda was scared of the same thing. He didn't want anything bad to happen to me after I told him I was pregnant. Though Soda moved back to his room and let Johnny stay with me.

Johnny was staying over a lot more, just not much for meals. He said that Darry couldn't afford to feed him as well as me, the baby, Soda, and himself. But he always came back after getting a burger or something for the night. He never let me sleep alone, even after our arguments.

"Alright," I said, calming down at the sound of my brother's, tired voice.

Johnny seemed a little calmer as well, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes," he said. He said the same thing every time we were having a meal.

I nodded and left the room to go to the kitchen table. I felt sad at the moment. I was being too hard on Johnny. He didn't deserve to be yelled at. He was amazing. He was the most amazing boyfriend ever.

I ate dinner silently as Darry and Soda talked about work. They had gotten used to my mood swings just like Johnny had.

I ate all my dinner quickly, I was feeling sick. I felt sick a lot. I decided to get a shower and got lay down and wait for Johnny.

I did and when I got out of the shower I looked at the bump on my used-to-be flat stomach. I put my hand on it and sighed. In a way I was excited about the growing baby. In another way I was sick of looking at myself. I felt fat and ugly. I felt like Johnny would never be attracted to me again. He would never want to have sex with me again.

I put my night cloths on before I could depress myself any further. I got in bed and waited for Johnny. He wouldn't be long. He never was. But that night it felt like hours to me, when it was only fifteen minutes.

Johnny got back and got ready for bed.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," I muttered, watching him.

"It's okay Ponyboy. Don't worry about it," he said, smiling at me.

And just like that, it was all better. We had time to cool off and feel bad for what we'd said. We were in love again and happy with each other.

Johnny got in bed with me and turned off his lamp.

I left mine on a little longer to look at him. I stared at him like I did every night.

He stared back, "What?" he asked. He asked the same thing every night.

"I love you," I said, turning my lamp off to get comfortable.

"I love you too," Johnny said, putting his arm around me.

I cuddled close to him, putting my head on his chest. "I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled either," he said, playing with my hair.

"You're amazing," I said, smiling.

"I'm glad you think so," Johnny said, holding me a little tighter.

"I really do," I said, reassuring him. I always hated how he thought so low of himself.

"I believe you Ponyboy," Johnny whispered. "Let's get some sleep,"

THE NEXT MORNING

I got up that morning to find that I was alone in the bed. I sat up and yawned getting ready to get dressed for the day. I was putting on my pants when I heard a loud commotion coming from the living room.

BANG!

"Damn it! Damn it, Two-bit! How could you do this?!"

I recognized the voice as Johnny's. He never yelled at anyone unless we were fighting. I panicked and got dressed quickly.

"Look, man I was drunk! I didn't mean to!" Two-Bit said quickly.

"You better be glad I don't cut you're tongue out!" That one was Sodapop. That was very strange.

I went out to the living room and saw that Two-Bit was surrounded by Johnny, Soda, and Darry.

"What's going on?" I asked, sticking close to the door.

They all looked at me. Johnny looked really angry, angrier than the others.

"Ponyboy, we need to talk," Soda said, coming over to me.

We went back in my room and sat on the bed.

"Ponyboy, somehow, Two-Bit let it slip that you're pregnant," Soda told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"WHAT?!"


	7. 1518 Weeks: Attention

Chapter Seven

15-18 Weeks: Attention

I stormed out of my bedroom and right at Two-Bit.

"You ass hole! I can't believe you'd do this!" I yelled, getting ready to jump him.

"Calm down, Ponyboy," Soda said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You can't get too upset, it could affect the baby. We're taking care of this," he said, soothingly.

"W-What if the broad you told goes off and tells everyone? The news'll be here. The state… oh god the state…" I couldn't control my words anymore. I was overwhelmed with everything.

"Ponyboy, we've got this. We're handling it," Johnny said, coming over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Please, don't freak out so bad,"

I sighed and nodded, trying to stop shaking.

"I really didn't mean to, guys. You gotta believe me," Two-Bit said quietly.

"Get out," Darry said firmly. "I wouldn't come back in a long while if I were you,"

I didn't see him leave, but I heard the door close and knew that he was finally gone. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

"Ponyboy, you should go lay down," Soda said, pulling on my shoulder.

I moved slowly to my bed and laid down, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"This isn't fair," I muttered as my lip trembled.

"I know it's not, honey," Soda whispered, stroking my head. "But everything will be okay. The girl he told was probably drunk. She probably doesn't remember anything, or believes him,"

I nodded, knowing that those were good points, "I'm just… I donno,"

"I know it's hard, Ponyboy, but you'll be okay,"

"I know, I'll be okay. I know I will. I'm just ready for the pregnancy to be over," I said with a sigh.

"Well, I got to get to work," Soda said, kissing me on the head. "I'll be back tonight,"

"Okay," I said, rolling over.

-LATER-

I got up later that morning and got a shower.

Everyone was pretty quiet that day. Everyone knew what happened and felt bad for me.

I didn't want their pity. I didn't need it. Nothing bad was gonna happen. Was it? Who was gonna really know?

"Ponyboy, don't open the door for anyone and keep the shades down," Johnny told me when I got out of the shower.

"Why?" I asked quickly.

Johnny said, taking my hand, "Baby, don't get too upset, but Two-Bit was talking pretty loud last night and he didn't just tell that one girl. There are some news reporters outside waiting for you. Just stay inside,"

"What? No!" I pulled away from him and ran to the door.

"Ponyboy, no!" Johnny yelled after me.

I was close to the door when I felt two arms around my chest, pulling me back.

"Ponyboy, you heard Johnny," It was Darry.

"What are you doing home?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I saw the house on TV when I was taking a break at work," he answered. "Now go back to your room,"

"No! I'm a freak so let's just show them! Let's show them a freak!" I yelled.

"Ponyboy, you're not a freak. Go to bed. Please," Darry said, "You'll be okay,"

"I won't be okay!" I yelled, feeling the tears coming down my face.

"Ponyboy, stop, please," Johnny said, hugging me tightly. "They don't matter,"

I calmed down a bit and hugged him back. I felt bad for upsetting Johnny so much. He looked like he was gonna cry like I was. I didn't want him to cry. He was right anyway. They didn't matter. They really didn't matter. All that mattered was me, the baby, Johnny, and the gang. Maybe not even the gang.

"Johnny, let's go to my room," I muttered, letting him go.

We went to my room and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," I said, taking his hand as I sat down.

"It's okay, Pony. I shouldn't have freaked out," Johnny said, putting his arm around me.

I got up and looked at the window.

"Don't…" Johnny said.

"They won't be all around the house," I said, peeking through the shades.

I was right, there wasn't anyone looking through the window like they do on the movies. But what I saw was worse than that. I saw the big group in the front yard. There were so many cameras.

"Ponyboy, get away before they see," Johnny said, taking my hand.

I moved and sat down, "Will they leave?"

"They'll get sick of being here," Johnny answered, kissing my cheek.

I nodded and leaned on him.

Everything will be okay.

Just like Soda said.

Soda was always right.

I knew he was.

He had to be.

I needed him to be.

Just this one time.

**Sorry it's short. **


	8. 2030 weeks: Bigger

Chapter Eight

20-30 weeks: Bigger

It never got better. The news people were there all the time, hassling everyone who went in and out of the house. Of course, I was never allowed out. Not even near a window.

The news papers were covered with black and white pictures of Darry, Soda, and Steve leaving to go to work or coming back. Dally, Two-Bit, and Johnny coming over or leaving to get something.

The big question was: Who is the father?

They would never know if I could help it. I would never pull Johnny into it for any amount of money. He didn't deserve it.

"Get away!"

I looked at the door from the kitchen table.

Soda was coming in and was followed almost into the house. Soda slammed the door right in the man's face.

Soda had become angry over the weeks. He was angry at the press. He wanted them to go away and leave us all alone.

That's what we all wanted.

But I knew I could end it all and just go out there. Let them take all the pictures they want. Let them get bored of the new freak they've found. The others wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

The only reason I never went out was because there was always someone home to watch me. Like they knew that I would do it if I was alone.

Most days it was Johnny. He asked normal and just tried to be excited over the baby in general. He would rub my stomach and smile at my e every morning. He would tell me how ready he was for the baby to be with us. I knew he was frustrated with the situation. There was never quiet around the house anymore. The press knocked on the windows and walls all day and night.

When Darry was home he was always going outside and telling them to leave. They smothered him with questions.

"What's your name?!"

"Are you the father?!"

"Who's the boy?!"

"Is it true?!"

Darry never answered any of them. He didn't want them to know anything about him or me.

"I have to go out there," I said one day at dinner.

"Are you kidding?" Dally spat, "That's retarded!"

"Don't yell," Johnny said, glaring at Dally. Johnny was protective after I started really showing. He hated it when people yelled and especially at me. "Ponyboy, you know that's a bad idea,"

"It'll help us. They can take all the pictures they want. They'll leave us alone," I argued.

Johnny sighed and got up, "Ponyboy, let's go talk,"

I looked up to him and he looked like he was going to cry. I got up and followed him to our room.

"Ponyboy, we need to talk about this. There are people out there that… don't like this," he muttered, taking my hand.

"So?" I asked, entwining out fingers.

"Ponyboy, they want to kill us. They want to kill you," he said softly.

"W-why?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"It's against God is what they're saying. They think your baby is the son of the devil,"

"How dare they?!" I got up, "I'll show them. I just a boy with a different body,"

"No, baby," Johnny grabbed my arm.

I pulled away and went to the door as fast as I could. Before anyone could stop me and wrenched opened the front door and saw all the flashing.

"It's him!"

"Oh my God it's him!"

"What's your name?!"

"How did this happen?!"

I closed my eyes, getting scared of what was happening. I was having second thoughts about what I did. I felt myself being pulled back into the house.

"How's that?! You happy?!" Johnny yelled standing at the door in my place. "Will you leave us alone now?! Will you leave my baby alone?!"

"The father!"

The father!"

I watched his back as he let them flash their cameras at him like I had.

"Ponyboy, that was a stupid thing to do," Soda said, hugging me. "You could have been-"

_BANG!_

"Johnny!"

-HOSPITAL-

I sat in the waiting room with everyone, crying. It was all my fault.

"Shhh Ponyboy. Everything is okay," Soda said, putting his arm around me. "Johnny is okay,"

"It's my fault, I should have just stayed inside," I muttered.

There were people staring at me, it was the first time I'd been outside after I started showing. I felt so self conscious.

"What if he dies?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"He won't, honey. He was hit in the arm. He'll be fine," Soda said, hugging me.

"I want him here to hold me," I muttered.

"I know, we all would have taken that bullet for him," Soda said.

I nodded and leaned on him to try and relax. I hated hospitals.

"Mr. Curtis," I heard after a few minutes of resting my eyes.

Or had I fallen asleep?

I looked up and saw Doctor Henry.

"We've heard about what has happened, we really think the best thing to do is to move you into the hospital until the baby is born. We need some test anyways because of how upset you've gotten. What do you think?" he asked.

I nodded, "I want to know if my baby is okay,"

"Well, come with me and we'll get you set up,"

I followed him and got ready for the test.

I thought it would be a great idea to stay in the hospital. The press couldn't get to me there. I hoped that Johnny could stay with me.

They did all the tests and I was wondering if Johnny was out of surgery while I laid in bed waiting for them to tell me the results.

"The baby seems fine, just try and relax," Doctor Henry said.

"Can Johnny stay with me? How is he?" I asked quickly.

"He's fine and he can stay with you," the doctor said, "I'll see if they'll move him to this room,"

I nodded and relaxed looking at the ceiling.

I couldn't tell if I was happy about the new situation, but it defiantly was better than the last.

**A/N: Any Christians I am not trying to make you look bad. I am Catholic myself. **


	9. 78 months

Chapter Nine

7-8 months

I stayed the hospital with Johnny like I was told. The doctors were right, it was safer and I didn't stress as much. But I was scared of having the baby. The baby would grow up to be a freak, everyone will know his or her name.

"Johnny… I don't want to do this anymore," I muttered one day while we sat in our little room.

"What do you mean? You can go back and stop it from happening," Johnny said, cleaning his bullet wound. He did that every day to make sure it would go away right.

"Can we just give the child up for adoption?" I asked, taking his hand.

His eyes shot up to mine and he looked so hurt, but he didn't answer right away. He was thinking the same thing. I knew he must have been from the way he looked so guilty. Johnny's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Ponyboy… do you really think you could handle having our baby taken away from you? You've been taking care of it all this time," Johnny asked, squeezing me hand.

"I think it would be better," I muttered. "I love our baby, Johnny, but it'll be mocked for its whole life,"

"I know, but-"

"If we want all of this to blow over we have to give it up. We can't be so self centered," I cut him off. "Right after I have the baby I'm going to the public and telling them it was all a lie. A lie for attention. For my fifteen minutes of fame,"

"I don't trust any random person to take my child, I have a say in this too. I'm the father," Johnny said, standing up.

"Well so am I and that's the problem," I spat. "If you really love the baby you can let it go,"

"I do love our baby I just can't," Johnny said, leaning on the wall. "I mean who knows what kind of family will decide they want an extra kid. What if they hurt our baby? I want to watch our baby grow up in a good life,"

"You think I don't?" I asked, looking at the floor. "It's just better this way,"

"There are other ways, Ponyboy. I know there are, just keep our options opened. I'll find a way to make this work," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"If you find another way then I'll let you," I muttered. "I want to watch our baby grow up happy,"

xxx

I sat around the rest of that mount, hoping Johnny could find a way for us to keep an eye on our baby as it grew. He never said anything about it anymore. He just stared into space most of the time, thinking I bet.

The guys came and went, Soda or Darry would stay with us when they could, but they were stuck paying for the hospital bill so they worked as much as they could.

I was sorry for making them do that. Not like I told them too, but there was no other way.

Two-Bit did come back into our life and I forgave him, even after what happened to us. I was the only one who forgave him. Johnny couldn't even look at him. He hated him more than anything at the time.

I couldn't say that I didn't still have bad feelings toward Two-Bit, but I just needed to get the weight of hating him off my shoulders. I couldn't take carrying it around any longer.

I was so big by my eight month; I could feel the baby kicking. The baby kept me up most nights, it was horrible. I was such a mess. I wanted to have the baby and then again I didn't. I didn't want to have to give my baby to someone else. I wanted to keep the baby forever, even if that meant being pregnant and in the hospital for the rest of my life. It wasn't like my life would be worth anything without it.

I barely got to stand much after my eight month. Johnny took whatever the doctors said completely serious. So, when they said I should get a lot of rest Johnny took that as I should lay in bed till the baby is born. I was so bored all the time.

Darry would come see me after work ever night, it was always around ten or eleven. Johnny told me that he stayed an hour even if I was asleep.

One night he came while Johnny was getting a checkup.

"Hey little buddy, how are you doing?" Darry asked, coming into my room and making a b-line to the bathroom to wash up. He did the same thing every night.

"There's nothing little about me." I said, sitting up in bed to watch him.

Darry laughed and washed his dirt covered face. "Do be so down on yourself, little brother," he said, putting his gloves on the counter.

"Well, look at me, I'm a wale!" I laughed.

Darry came back out, putting his over shirt over his tank top. "Well, how's it going here?"

"Bad… Darry I need to talk to you about something," I muttered.

Darry frowned a bit and sat beside me on the bed. He was more comforting than ever. He was acting the was Soda used to with me.

Soda seemed so distant at the time, but if he was the one that was eight months pregnant I would have done the same to him. I was just glad that I had Darry. Darry never gave up on me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"I want to give the baby up when I have it. I don't even want to see it," I muttered.

"Ponyboy… that's a big decision…" Darry said.

"But it'll be better for the baby," I said, "You know it's true,"

Darry sighed, "I know, but-"

"But I've made up my mind, Darry… Johnny and I have decided to give up the baby right when it's born,"


	10. 9 months: Birth

Chapter Ten

9 months: Birth

It was so close to time. I was scared of the day. June 10, 1966. That would be the baby's birth day. I wished that I could be there for the birth days.

No one was really excited about the birth. The birth meant that I would have to give my baby up. No one wanted to see that happen to me and Johnny. Not after all we've been through.

Johnny and I talked a lot about giving up the baby. We tried to think of any other way. We would have done anything, but it was for the best for the baby to go off with a normal family. I wished that I could just let Johnny take her himself.

"Why don't you just take the baby and move away?" I asked one night while we were talking.

The question must have hit him pretty hard, cause he just sat there with his mouth opened.

"P-Pony no. I can't do that. I love the baby with all my heart b-but, you're my boyfriend. I mean you're more than that to me. You're way more than that. You're like my h-husband and I could never leave you," Johnny said quickly, taking my hand. "I don't know how to tell you how much you mean to me, cause it's even more than that, but the baby is going to have a better life… without us… without knowing us…"

I put my hand on my stomach and felt a few tears fall. I cried a lot, so it really wasn't a surprise to Johnny when I started to sob.

"Shh… Ponyboy we're doing the right thing," he whispered, holding me.

"I don't want to do the right thing anymore, I want to be selfish. This is MY baby!" I screamed.

"Ponyboy, calm down," Johnny said. "You'll hurt the baby,"

"If I can't have my baby why should anyone else?!" I asked.

"Don't say that, baby. Please don't say that. You don't mean it," Johnny whispered, hugging me tightly.

I didn't mean it. I just thought our child would be too perfect for anyone else. Too good for us too. It was just so painful to think about the last minutes of our time together would be in an operation room. I secretly hoped for a mistake in the operation and I'd die. But I couldn't leave Johnny like that.

Johnny was being so good to me at the time. Well he always was, but the circumstances were so bad that I wouldn't have blamed him if he was just like me. He wasn't. He was just as upset, but handled it differently so that he could be there for me. He was amazing and I wish at the time I could have let him know.

We really wanted to be able to keep the baby. We wished that it could be perfect. We wanted to be real parents. I could be the… mom I guess and Johnny would be the dad. We could live in a small house with a big back yard and a white fence. Johnny would go to work every day and come home just in time for dinner. I would stay home with the baby and maybe even have another. I could cook and clean and all the tings house wives did while their husbands worked. It would be perfect.

But it couldn't be perfect. Everything had to go wrong for us. What had we done to deserve it? Maybe we should have gone to church more. Maybe God was getting us back for what we did to Bob. Johnny blamed himself all the time. He said that he was still being punished for what HE did to Bob. I hated it when he did that. It wasn't his fault.

"It's my fault," Johnny muttered one morning while he was getting ready for work. Johnny had gotten a job at the DX with Soda and Steve. Johnny hated working on cars but, it was the best job he could get. Paid more.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I watched him.

I killed Bob. God is still angry at me. I haven't even been to church since then," he explained.

"Don't say that. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one that got pregnant," I said, looking at my stomach, "but, the baby is a blessing,"

Johnny nodded, sitting on the bed and putting his hand on my stomach. "I want to see the baby so badly," Johnny said with a sigh.

"I do too," I said, taking his hand and kissing it.

Johnny sighed again but, smiled. "You're so cute," he muttered.

Johnny and I didn't act much like we were together while we were in the hospital. Only "I love you"s and sometimes I'd get a kiss on the head. Not a lot of "you're cute" or touching and kissing. I didn't expect it and neither did he.

"I'll miss you while you're at work," I said, holding his hand.

"I'll miss you too," Johnny said, kissing me on the cheek. "Dally and… Two-Bit should be here soon," he said, forcing himself to say "Two-Bit".

Dally and Two-Bit came to stay with me when everyone else was at work. They used to make fun of me about being pregnant. But, the friendly kind. They stopped when Darry and Johnny heard them. Darry and Johnny really overreacted that time. They always did.

June 10, 1966

It was the day of the operation. I was so scared as they were prepping me for surgery.

"Mr. Cade, would you like to stay with him?" Dr. Henry asked as they were injecting my IV with something that would make my whole body numb.

Of course," Johnny said, taking my hand.

I was put on so many drugs I could barely think. Everything was so fuzzy and I only heard bits of what people were saying.

"You okay, honey?" Johnny asked, putting his hand on my forehead.

I nodded the best I could. I guess he understood, because that's the last thing he said.

I couldn't tell how long the operation was. It felt like seconds for me. Maybe I fell asleep. I couldn't remember. But, next thing I knew I was back in my room. My bedding had been changed while we were gone.

I sat up quickly, but laid back down. It hurt to sit up. I quickly looked at my stomach and saw that it was almost as flat as it was before the baby.

"The baby…" I muttered.

"They took the baby away. Someone was waiting to adopt it," Johnny said.

I looked over and saw him sitting beside the bed.

"Did you get to see?" I asked quickly, wanting to know every detail.

Johnny just sighed.

"No…"

END


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sherry Anne Cutis. That was what her name ended up being. I didn't just get to see her on holidays or birthdays but, I got to see her every day. She was living in my house, the one I shared with my brothers.

She was so pretty on her tenth birthday. Sherry ended up with long, straight, black hair, like Johnny, and green eyes, like mine.

She was so happy on her birthday. All her friends were over at the house. She got so many things for her birthday. We all spoiled her.

"Daddy!" It's not me she is calling for. Nor is it Johnny. She is calling for the man that adopted her. My older brother, Darry.


	12. NOTE! Follow Up Coming Tonght!

NOTE!!!!

The follow up to this store is in the making! I'm working on the first chapter now! It should be up tonight! It's called Wonderful Life. :) Hope you all read.

~JohnnyPonyboy~


End file.
